


Watermelon Sugar (First draft/excerpt)

by fratboyharrysupremacy



Series: Arrogant Boy [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-19
Updated: 2019-11-19
Packaged: 2021-02-12 23:29:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21484603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fratboyharrysupremacy/pseuds/fratboyharrysupremacy
Summary: Draco and his mudblood girlfriend Max take things to a new level in the Muggle world.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Arrogant Boy [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1548604
Kudos: 7





	Watermelon Sugar (First draft/excerpt)

**Author's Note:**

> This is a short, first-draft excerpt from my upcoming fanfic Arrogant Boy.

The air of the early summer afternoon clung to my skin as I let my gaze linger on the sweet breeze from the open window fluttering the cotton curtains. Draco lay sprawled beside me, cradling an ancient cloth book. The breeze slid through the curtain of loose, longer strands that played over his forehead. I turned my eyes toward his nose, the nose whose shape I held dearly. It started out straight at the top, bumped slightly in the middle, then ended in a delicately placed upward slope.   
“What’re you reading?”   
“Astronomy,” he murmured. “Want to try deciphering this chart for me?”  
“No,” I replied gently. “Stop straining your eyes and lay down. You’ve been reading that all morning.”   
I shut the book for him and he stared at it in his hands for a moment, unsure of what had just happened. Drawing in a long breath, he stretched to place it on the bedside table.   
“You know, Max, that makes me think,” he purred. “I’ve got a treat for you.”  
My heart burned. “What kind of a treat? It’s not another thumbprint cookie, is it?”  
He smiled. “No, love, it’s not, but I think you’ll appreciate it just the same. I’ve been waiting to give this to you.”   
I smiled, still unsure what treat was referring to. “Then do it.”   
Draco propped himself up onto his side and bent over me, brushing his nose against mine as he began to gently kiss me, the fingers on his free hand combing through the roots of my hair. I lifted my neck to meet his lips more fully, and we stayed this way for several minutes, the sucking of mouths against mouths the only sounds. Finally, he pulled back slightly, a cocky grin bleeding across his face.   
“I want to taste you,” he murmured.   
“You already are,” I replied, trying to pull him back into me.  
“That’s not what I meant,” he whispered as he worked his way down my neck and placed a few lone fingers on my upper inner thigh. I drew in a sharp breath, heart fluttering in my throat, a wave of sparks popping in between my legs.   
“I want you to,” I breathed, just barely, meeting his eyes as he gazed up at me from where he now rested at my hips. “Please, Draco.”   
His ice-blonde hair caught in the faltering sunlight streaming from the half-open window. I reached down and placed my fingers on his head as I felt him slide off the gym shorts I’d been wearing, felt the semi-cool air hit my vulva as he peeled off my navy blue underwear. The sensation made something inside my stomach hitch deliciously.  
“Is that a yes there, darling?” His voice was muffled as he began to suck on my inner thigh.   
“Yes. Yes.”  
And then all at once he had plunged between my thighs, ravenous. He extended his arms upward so that his hands could hold mine as he slurped at the pearly wetness squeezing out from me, as he sucked gently on me and flicked his warm, soft tongue over every surface. My toes clamped down and the squirming behind my navel pulled itself tighter and tighter. “Oh,” I started, struggling to form words. “Oh my God.”  
He hummed laughter against my clit and I bucked, eyes streaming warmly as a fuzzing sensation washed over my extremities. And all of a sudden I felt a pull of pressure behind my eyes—before I could understand what was happening, that pull forced my eyes closed and pleasure gushed over me, ripping through my body as I felt myself pulsate rapidly. I kept crying out, drowning out Draco’s own moans as I floundered for breath, feeling thick hot liquid dampen my inner thighs. I was still squealing when Draco pulled away after some time, a smug, almost infuriating grin on his face. Around his mouth and cheeks he was shining with wetness, licking his lips.   
“Jesus Christ,” he whispered, letting his hand circle me now. “Look at what you’ve done.”  
Still barely breathing, but more able to move, I sat up and looked down. A huge, shimmery circle had bled onto my sheets, turning the midnight blue color black. It was sopping wet.   
“Oh my God,” I repeated, not knowing where to look. “I feel amazing.”  
He chuckled again, raising an eyebrow. “You taste amazing. Did you enjoy yourself?”  
“Yes,” I almost shouted, making him bark with laughter. I was still shaking. Every part of my body felt loose, as if I’d been stretched beyond my limits. Draco leaned down to kiss me; I could taste and smell myself all over his face. He drew his tongue behind mine, cupping my chin toward him. As he came forward, I felt how ridiculously hard he was behind his jeans. Hungry again, I reached out to stroke him, but he stopped me and I pulled away.   
“Today is you only,” he said.   
Looking at his triumphant face sent another weird ripple of ecstasy through my clit.   
“You are wearing such a shit-eating grin, you know that?” I managed.   
“This is a pussy-eating grin, love,” he replied. “There’s quite a distinction.”


End file.
